Night Time Ardor
by NatsumeBunny
Summary: Nezumi makes a pass a Shion, but it doesn't work to well at first. (Sorry I suck a summaries)


"_The soul is just believed to be the basic electrical and scientifical __process where by neurons and synopsis communicate via neural transmitters"_  
>Shion could remember his teacher telling him this so long ago, when he was actually still a citizen of No. 6. At that time, he really believed that was true, that the soul could only be something that could be explained. But now, that he was a citizen of West Block, he thought completely different. Shion knew the soul was something that no living human being could ever explain. He now knew people had different kinds of souls. Good souls, bad souls, broken, beaten, and hopeless souls. Then there was Nezumi. Shion knew he had a good soul, but he kept it hidden under mysteriousness and faked hate.<br>"_Squeak"_ "Oh, hello Hamlet."  
>Shion gently scratched the small rat android on the head.<br>"_Squeak"_ "I bet your hungry. But we have to wait for Nezumi to get home, which shouldn't be to long from now."  
>The tiny rat squeaked once more, then hopped off his shoulder and back onto the floor. Nezumi stirred the soup that bubble on the small fire. Suddenly the door to the room swung open revealing an exhausted looking Nezumi.<br>"Welcome back, supper is almost done, it'll be ready in about 5 minuets."  
>Nezumi grunted in acknowledgement, and flopped onto the couch.<br>"Was work tiring today? You look absolutely jaded."  
>Nezumi stayed silent. Shion frowned slightly and ladled soup in four bowls. He set two on the ground for the dog and the rats, and carried the other two over to the couch. The black haired man sprawled there perked up at the smell of food. He sat up and accepted the bowl offered to him.<br>"It's cream of vegetable soup. I hope you like it."  
>Nezumi dipped his spoon into the spoon, and lifted it to his mouth.<br>"It's nice."  
>Shion smiled widely and sat down next to him. The two ate in silence, only the sound of spoons scraping the bowls, and the soft squeaking noises of the contented rats. Nezumi stood suddenly setting his bowl on the small coffee table and crossing the room to the bed. He flopped heavily onto the mattress, letting out a small <em>"oomph" <em>at the impact.  
>"Are you going to bed?"<br>Nezumi grunted, curling up into a small ball. Shion smiled and stood up, stretching his arms and back.  
>"I think I'll go to bed too, it's kind of late."<br>He grabbed the small lantern off the table and blew the wick out, and the room was shrouded in darkness.  
>"Goodnight Nezumi."<br>Shion grabbed his blanket, and lied down on the couch.  
>"Shion, come over here."<br>Nezumi's deep voice resonated through the dark room. Shion lifted himself off the couch and stepped carefully to the bed.  
>"What is it, do you need some water?"<br>A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the bed. His body bounced slightly as it landed heavily. Because of the suddenness of it all, he had not even had enough time to yelp out in surprise. Shion felt Nezumi's arms wrap around him, and pull him closer.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Sleep with me tonight Shion."  
>The white haired boys cheeks burned a bright cerise, and his heart began to pound against his rib cage. Nezumi ran his hands over the other's chest, bending his head to nip gently at his neck. Shion gasped and scrambled out of Nezumi's arm and against the wall.<br>"W-why this so suddenly? What's gotten into you?"  
>He could almost feel the other man smirking, making him uneasy. The darkness added onto the unsettlement, because of the fact that Shion couldn't see anything at all, there for, couldn't tell what Nezumi was doing.<br>"Is it such a crime that I'm a little horny?"  
>"H-horny?" Shion stuttered innocently.<br>"Aroused, turned on, inflamed."  
>Shion's blush deepened.<br>"_How can he say such lewd things, without feeling at least a little bit abashed?"_  
>Nezumi reached out and grabbed Shion by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward, and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's stomach, leaning his mouth to his neck. Shion shuddered as Nezumi's tongue trailed up the sensitive skin there, stopping at his ear, and gently biting the lobe.<br>"P-please stop…"  
>"Why should I? You're a virgin right?"<br>"What does that have to do with anything?"  
>"I would like to be your first, and I don't want to wait any more."<br>Shion blushed. Nezumi slipped his hands under the other's shirt, reveling in the softness of it. HE stopped at his nipples, pinching them and circling them until they became hard little nubs. Shion whimpered slightly, arching his back into Nezumi. His head swirled with confusion as his partner continued with his leisurely teasing.  
>"Your skin is so soft, it like silk."<br>"Stop saying such embarrassing things!"  
>Nezumi smiled, slipping his hands down to the waistband of Shion's pants.<br>"I wonder hos soft the skin is here."  
>"Please stop Nezumi, I'm not ready, your doing this all so suddenly."<br>Shion looked around frantically in the dark, wishing desperately that he could see. He felt cold fingers slip into his pants, skimming over the base of his length.  
>"NO!"<br>Shion screamed rocketing forward, landing face first onto the bed. Nezumi jumped back slightly at Shion's reaction. His lips fell into a small frown.  
>"Fine. I wanted to have sex, but I'm not going to rape you. We'll just go to sleep."<br>He grabbed Shion by the shoulders and brought him close once again. Shion's bob tensed, waiting for Nezumi to make a move again, but he didn't , they lay there next to each other the rest of the night, never really falling asleep.


End file.
